Anywhere But Here
by mrschuckbass123
Summary: Prom- Is this the end of the moment? Or just a beautiful unfolding? Of a love that will never be. For you and me? SPOILERS! post 2x17 minor B/N major B/C bad summary but please read and review


**_note- this isn't my favorite, i know some people dont like the lyrics_**

**_and dont read them (i dont like them either) but i am in love with this song and i think it matches Chair so well!_**

**_anyway please review_**

**_i will update my others soon_**

**_i also have another one shot in my mind_**

**_i might publish soon!_**

**_thanks again_**

**_Natalie  
_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

**_p.s- this is kinda like very fluffy and kinda of out of character on both parts_**

**_feat. anywhere but here by safetysuit_**

* * *

Prom  
She has been thinking about this day for a while  
Months ago she believed she would be going with him  
Accompanied by is signature smirk  
And his sparkling tuxedo  
But times have changed

She is with Nate now  
With his  
Abercrombie looks  
And  
His fresh scent

He greeted her with a smile  
And a flower for her wrist  
Standing next to her best friend  
And her European boy toy

Times have changed  
But maybe not for the better

The four of them entered the dance  
And saw crowds of people  
But then she spotted him

In the corner alone  
Without a smirk  
Nor his scarf  
Nor his sparkling tuxedo  
Just him sitting there  
alone

He looked up and smiled  
When he saw her  
She returned with a wave  
And a grin

Nate spotted him too  
He tried to smile  
But Chuck just glared and walked away

"Would you like to dance Blair?"  
Nate asked his girlfriend

"Sure"  
She said back  
While looking around  
For someone

Nate grabbed her and headed toward the middle of the dance floor

She looked up on the stage  
And saw him again  
Talking to the teacher about something

"Hey Nate what to do you think that is about?"  
She said while pointing at Chuck

"I don't know. But knowing him I bet he's sleeping his way to get his ass back into school!"

"Why would you say that? He's your best friend!"

"God Blair what is your problem? I was kidding!"

She realized something  
And pushed him off her

"YOU! Nate you are my problem! I should have never left Chuck for anyone… especially you!"

"Blair stop! You don't love him… you love me!"

"No… you are wrong! I love him! Always have always will! I will never love you ever again!"

She said while pushing him away

"Your are going to regret this Blair!"

"No, the only thing regret is getting back together with you!"

She said while watching Nate walk out the door

She looked up on the stage to find Chuck  
But he was gone

She moved over to the seats on the side

She sat down  
And took a breath  
And caught some tears coming down her face

It's been 20 minutes  
20 long and lonely minutes

She felt like leaving  
But then something happened

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the senior prom! We actually have a song request… from an anonymous source.. but it says- 'thing song goes out to my queen B… remember B we are inevitable always have always will' So here goes the song… dedicated to Queen B"  
The announcer spoke

Everyone turned towards her  
Watching Blair blush/ cry

She got up from her chair  
And  
Started looking for her prince charming

_Is this the end of the moment  
Or just a beautiful unfolding  
Of a love that will never be?  
Or maybe be  
Everything that I never thought could happen_

She didn't recognize the song  
But knowing Chuck  
With his excellent taste  
It has to be good

_Or ever come to pass and  
I wonder  
If maybe  
Maybe I could be  
All you ever dreamed, cause you are_

She looked up on the stage  
No Chuck  
She looked by the door  
No Chuck  
By the food  
No Chuck  
_  
Beautiful inside  
So lovely and I  
Cant see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
And when I'm not with you  
I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

She stopped and listened to the lyrics  
She loved that Chuck made her feel beautiful

She walked over to Serena

"Hey have you seen my prince charming?"

"Yea, Nate's right there!"

"No.. not… Nate.."

"Blair there you are! We need to talk"  
Nate said to her when he caught her eye

"Ok what is it Nate?"

"I'm sorry! I love you and I didn't mean to offend Chuck! Please take me back!"

"No! Don't you listen Nate? I – don't- love- you! Stop bothering me! Were over! I need to find my real prince charming!"  
_  
Is this a natural feeling  
Or is it just me bleeding  
All my thoughts and dreams  
In hope that you will be with me or  
Is this a moment to remember_

Chuck walked on to the stage  
And saw Blair talking to Nate  
He became angry  
Was she listening to the song?  
Was this romantic gesture not working?  
He walked off the stage  
And walked out the door  
In a furious rampage  
_  
Or just a cold day in December?  
I wonder  
If maybe  
Maybe I could be  
All you ever dreamed, cause you are_

Blair turned around  
And saw him

"CHUCK!"  
she said while taking her heels off  
and sprinting out the door

"Chuck wait! Hold on! Stop!"

He turned around  
And saw her  
Running toward him

She slowed down  
And stopped in front of him

"Hi so hows Nate doing?"  
Chuck said

"Not so good… his super hot girlfriend just broke up with him because she was in love with his charming best friend!"  
She said with a grin

He smirked back

"Ex- Best friend!"

"Yes, ex- best friend! Anyway, I like the song"

"You do?"

She nodded  
While he was grabbing her hands  
And they started to dance

_Beautiful inside  
So lovely and I  
Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
And when I'm not with you  
I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

"Thank you."  
She said

"For what?"

"Doing this, I really appreciate it!"

"Well your welcome and I'm sorry about.. everything…. I just want to start over. Start from scratch? Does that sound good?"

"That sounds perfect"

**_Is this the end of the moment  
Or just a beautiful unfolding  
Of a love that will never be  
For you and me?_  
**  
She leaned in  
And kissed  
Him  
Full on the mouth  
She  
Caressed his hair  
While he was grabbing tight on her back  
Attached by the lips  
Fairytale moment for the Queen B  
And the  
Prince Charming

They let go  
And proceed with the dancing

_Cause you are  
**You're beautiful inside**_

"Blair you are so fucking beautiful inside and out!"

She grinned  
And kissed his cheek

_You're so lovely and I  
**Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are**_**  
**  
" I love you Chuck Bass!"  
_  
And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true  
**That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you**_

"I love you too Blair Waldorf!"

"Chuck that was only about 6 months late.., but whatever its stills counts!"

"So it means I'm yours Waldorf?"

"Bass… I have always have and will always be yours!"

**_Is this the end of the moment  
Or just a beautiful unfolding  
Of a love that will never be?_**


End file.
